Chase McCain
Chase McCain is the protagonist in the animated film A Friend of the Police and considered one of the best cops in the city. He originally appeared in the video games LEGO City Undercover and LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins, as well as set 60007 High Speed Chase. Character Details *'Film Credits:' A Friend of the Police; The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards; The Kingfisher; Alpha Team: Mission Deep City (not yet released); Legends of the Universe (not yet released) *'Character Role:' Protagonist *'Actor:' Andrew Bermudez *'Character Sex:' Male Physical Description Chase McCain wears a light blue "elite police" uniform with bullet-proof vest and sports navy blue pants. He has cheek lines on his face, and a slight smirk. He has slightly messy sandy blonde hair. Characteristics In LEGO City Undercover, he is depicted as being corageous, unrelenting, and never willing to give up. He also has a lighter, more romantic side to him. It may cause him to act foolish at times, but his dedication wins out in the end. In A Friend of the Police, he is also shown to get slightly annoyed at stupid comments and one-sided conversations. He also personally does not think highly of fellow cop Frank Honey. Before Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Chase McCain made his first appearance in LEGO set 60007 High Speed Chase. The set includes a cheat code that consumers can use to play as Chase McCain in the online games Ready, Steady, Fire! and Blue Diamond Chase. The cheat code can also be used in the Wii-U exclusive videogame LEGO City Undercover to unlock the vehicles in the set. This game is where Chase McCain's story is told. According to the game, Chase McCain is LEGO City's best police officer. However, after his girlfriend Natalia Kowalski anonymously tipped the police to help bring down criminal Rex Fury, Chase accidentally revealed her identity on live TV. Because of this, Natalia had to enter witness protection and Chase left LEGO City for two years. Chase then returned when Rex Fury escaped from Albatross Island prison, so that he can catch the crook once more. In another video game exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS, titled LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins, the story is told of how Chase originally brought down Rex Fury and why he left LEGO City. He will also appear in the toys-to-life game LEGO Dimensions. Trivia *Chase McCain's name could be a play-off of John McClane, the protagonist of the Die Hard films, but this is neither confirmed nor denied. *In LEGO City Undercover, Chase McCain is played by Joseph May. *A variation of Chase McCain, modeled closer to his in-game likeness, was given out with pre-orders of LEGO City Undercover. *He is afraid of French parrots. *While having brought down Rex Fury, his lines in the opening scene of A Friend of the Police suggests that he has also dealt with some of Legoman's arch-nemeses, including Brickzo the Clown and Questions. *His mentioning of stopping a T-rex suggests that A Friend of the Police takes place soon after the test shuttle variation of Late for the Soccer Match. Gallery Picture101.jpg|Chase McCain talks to Frank Honey in A Friend of the Police. A Friend of the Police Poster.jpg|Chase McCain in the theatrical poster for A Friend of the Police. Chase McCain poster.jpg|Chase McCain in a poster for LEGO City Undercover Chase McCain 01.png|Chase McCain in LEGO City Undercover. Chase McCain 3DS.png|Chase McCain in LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins 60007 alt4.png|Chase McCain in set 60007 High Speed Chase. External Links *Page on Brickipedia *Page on LEGO City Undercover Wiki Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Canon Immigrants Category:Featured Article Category:2013